Talk:How to be good for the Economy - Guide by Chapel
Requested Move Move: Guide naming conventions. -- 11:28, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Undercutters Would it be possible to modify this guide to give a more complex explanation of undercutters? I'd love to be able to point to a section like this in this guide every time I see someone whining about undercutting. --Khundes 02:15, 17 October 2008 (UTC) I sometimes whine about undercutting too, but what we have to keep in mind is that the FFXI economy responds to the laws of supply and demand much in the same way that a real economy would. When we are unable to sell our item because the price keeps falling, and people are only buying the cheaper ones, that means that this particular item is overabundant and the falling price is the market's correction for that. The exact same thing happens when there are too many bakeries in a city, or GM makes too many huge SUVs. The prices fall, because that's the easiest way to unload a supply of product that is greater than the demand. --Blckfrncs 22:20, 22 December 2008 (UTC) RMT I feel it would have been good to also add to the discussion the affects of RMT. People who do it, and of course, people who get caught and lose account. SE will post about these "busts", and how billions of gil get removed from circulation. --Peetave (talk) 19:22, April 1, 2013 (UTC) 03:03, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Item Value?? Am I the only one that noticed he has the whole concept of item value backwards? I guess he's a major in mathematics, but still... Anyway Chapel if you still update this thing, you might wanna double check what you wrote about item value (not just a single mistake, it's consistent through the guide). There's also a very consistent problem in describing gil being removed from circulation via the AH. No significant amount of gil is removed except for the AH tax (.5%-2%). Gil is actually just being circulated when items are sold on the AH. Other common ways gil is removed from the economy includes things like crafting (TONS of gil removed), Airships (not so much), and OP Warps where people spend large quantities of gil on NPC goods/services. --FantajiFan 13:57, 17 March 2009 (UTC) A Thought "If prices are too high for your liking, destroy gil. If prices are too low, create gil. You can effect the economy in meaningful ways and everyone holding onto this concept will see the economy of the game reach a tolerable level for everyone. " You cannot destroy gil that is not your own. Destroying your own gil will only make you poorer, but hey, let me point out the obvious Inflation built in stabilizers created by SE: 1. AH tax. --Very obvious. No explanation needed. 2. Time on AH. -By manipulating the amount of time players can cause many effects such as overstocking, lower prices, increased willingness to sell. 3. Whitegate bazaar tax. -Prevents people from barbarizing in Whitegate and it removes gil from economy through taxes. 4. Augmenting an item. -When you augment an item you cannot sell it on the AH, sell it on bazaar, or trade it. 5. Low reward for selling items. -NPC's return a very low amount of the items buying price. I say NPC's return about 5% without any fame. Player AH strategies: 1. Buy low, sell high. -Another obvious strategy. 2. Sell high when stock is low. -If the player really wants that item and if the player is rich, the player has no choice but to buy the item. 3. Undercut. -Seriously, there is nothing wrong with undercutting. You hurt other peoples transactions and maybe yourself in future AH transactions but the decisions is completely up to you. People don't like undercutting because it causes a spillover effect to future transactions kinda like getting the flu shot so can prevent yourself and other people around you from getting the flu. By resisting the flu virus you are benefiting others by not passing the flu virus. On the other hand, there are a lot of free-riders and they undercut you anyway. 4. Wait it out. -Most AH items have crash periods when the item value is at an all time low. Doesn't work all of the time. 5. Price fix. -With lots of research, a complete monopoly can make lots of money. Unlike the real world, SE has very little problem with price fixing as long as you don't sell it for real money. It hurts the economy because it demotes competition. Price-fixers are a category of their own and should not be mixed with RMT.